Alden Carruthers
Alden Carruthers is a minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2 and a stranger in Red Dead Online. History Background At some point prior to 1899, Alden became a clerk at Rhodes Train Station. He is affiliated with his counterpart in Strawberry, Hector Barlow, as well as Josiah Trelawny. Alden is extremely well-informed of events in Rhodes and the surrounding area and is always friendly towards the player. Events of Red Dead Online Alden becomes an associate of the online protagonist shortly after they are broken out of prison. Upon instruction of Horley, they meet with him to receive a tip on a stagecoach robbery that had recently occurred. Before they depart to claim the stolen goods for themselves, he also gifts them with a Wheeler Rawson catalogue they can use to purchase items. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 For the most part, Alden performs the same tasks as a regular clerk; train ticket sales, repaying bounties and sending or receiving mail. In the mission "Friends in Very Low Places", Josiah Trelawny introduces Arthur. After a brief conversation, Alden gives Trelawny a piece of paper with a stagecoach robbery tip on it, while wishing the pair good luck and telling Arthur to visit him again sometime for more stagecoach robbery tips. With their information, Arthur and Trelawny rob the coach of Chester Damsen. At any time after this, the player can visit Alden for more stagecoach robbery tips. In exchange for $2, Alden gives the protagonist a slip of paper with the information on it and tells the player where to find the targeted stagecoach. After a number of these robberies have been completed, Alden tells the player that, due to the risk of him being caught becoming too great, he must disband his union of "discouraged men", and the player will no longer be able to get stagecoach tips from him (although the player can still receive robbery scenarios from Hector in Strawberry if they haven’t yet exhausted his tips). Despite this, Alden continues to work at the train station. Alden also appears in various side missions. In the stranger mission "The Mercies of Knowledge", Alden aids the player by giving them the location of an incoming wagon of Moonshine. In addition, he also appears in "The Course of True Love V", Arthur greets him as he is getting train tickets for Beau and Penelope. In "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman", the player asks Alden about the whereabouts of the gunslinger Billy Midnight. Alden tells him that he is usually drinking in the bar carriage, and suggests that the player could check the next train to arrive in the station. Also, due to the fact that bounty posters in Rhodes are located inside the train station, the player can ask Alden for information about the bounty targets Mark Johnson and Robbie LaidLaw. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The Mercies of Knowledge II" * "The Course of True Love V" * "Friends in Very Low Places" * "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" * "The Ties That Bind Us" Trivia * Alden is possibly homosexual. Evidence of this can be found in each robbery tip that he gives to the player as he ends each one with an 'X'. At first, this can be brushed off as him concealing his identity but on his last robbery tip, there is multiple X's. This can also be proven as he is closely affiliated with another train station clerk named Hector, who may be his partner. *Alden also appears to be affiliated with Seamus, the Fence at Emerald Ranch. In the second stagecoach robbery tip, Alden asks the player to commandeer the targeted stagecoach and deliver to his "contact", Seamus, suggesting that the two know each other. Navigation de:Alden_Carruthers Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online